<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazy Girl by Fairie_Potter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693005">Crazy Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairie_Potter/pseuds/Fairie_Potter'>Fairie_Potter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairie_Potter/pseuds/Fairie_Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione gives Cormac some news, he takes it worse than Theo or her ever planned. Can he make it better?</p>
<p>This goes with my other fic Proving His Point. It is just another snapshot of their lives</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crazy Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cormac picked up the remote to the stereo Hermione had installed in the kitchen of their house. He hit the play button and let the music pick up where Hermione hat left off before they fought. Cormac rubbed a hand down his face and plopped down into the chair he had occupied at dinner.</p>
<p>	He understood why she was pissed off at him, but he had no idea how to make it up to her.  Cormac hung his head and sighed. He heard the door open and looked up to see Theo in the doorway.</p>
<p>        “She told you didn't she?” Theo asked.</p>
<p>         “Oh, she told me alright. It is what I said after that is the problem.”</p>
<p>	“What did you do, Cormac?” Theo asked through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>	Cormac sighed again. He wasn't ready to fight with Theo over his stupid mouth.</p>
<p>	“I may have said somethings that were very uncouth and just slipped outta my mouth.”</p>
<p>	Theo walked over and stood in front of Cormac. He drew his arm back and punched Cormac in the jaw. Cormac fell out of the chair and landed hard on the floor.</p>
<p>	“Why would you do that you stupid fucker?!” Theo shouted.</p>
<p>	Cormac sat up and wiped the blood from his lower lip.</p>
<p>	“Honestly? It slipped out. I was in shock. How did this happen?”</p>
<p>	“Well, jackass, when a man, or in our case men, love a woman....”</p>
<p>	“Thanks, Theo I know that part.”</p>
<p>	“Then don't ask. And I don't know and neither does she. And honestly, you just made it so much worse by confirming for her what she was already thinking.”</p>
<p>	Cormac groaned as he got off the floor and stood in front of Theo. </p>
<p>	Theo glared at him, “She was worried you would hate her, that you would think all this was a mistake. I'm guessing whatever you said to her proved that.”</p>
<p>	Theo continued to shout at Cormac, bit neither noticed Hermione standing in the doorway of the kitchen. </p>
<p>	Hermione's heart hurt listening to Theo yell at Cormac but at the same time, she was smiling because Theo understood her and was defending her. Hermione placed a hand on her lower stomach and smiled.</p>
<p>	“You knew she was worried about how you would react to her ever getting pregnant while we are all together and you went and confirmed everything for her didn't you?!”<br/>	Hermione watched Cormac flinch while Theo yelled in his face.  Hermione shifted her weight and cringed when the floorboard creaked under her feet.</p>
<p>	“I know you are back there Hermione. I could sense you before you moved. Come on out.” Theo said over his shoulder. </p>
<p>	Hermione hung her head and walked into the kitchen. She walked up and stood next to Theo and Cormac. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Theo on the cheek.<br/>	“I am glad you are home. I almost hexed his bollocks off.”</p>
<p>	Cormac made a surprised sound.</p>
<p>	“Are you really shocked, Cormac or are you just that stupid!?” Hermione half yelled, her voice hoarse from crying.</p>
<p>	Cormac sat back down in his chair and motioned for the others to join him, “Can we all sit down please?”</p>
<p>	Theo put an arm around Hermione and pulled her into his lap as he sat on the other side of the table. Hermione buried her face in his shoulder and let him rub her back. Theo planted kisses on the top of her head and whispered in her ear, “It is okay little love. We will figure all this out.”</p>
<p>	Cormac picked up the remote and shut the stereo off.</p>
<p>	“Hermione I am sorry,” Cormac said, attempting to reach across the table and take her hand.</p>
<p>	“Sorry doesn't begin to cover how you should feel, Cormac. You made me feel like I belonged on the bottom of your shoe.”</p>
<p>	Cormac looked at Hermione and hung his head for what he felt was the 15th time since this all started over dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	An hour earlier, during dinner</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Hermione set the dish of lasagna in the middle of the table, “I asked your mom about your favorite foods and I made them for you.”</p>
<p>	Cormac smiled at her and grabbed a knife to cut it up and then served it.</p>
<p>	“Do you have news or just felt like spoiling me?”</p>
<p>	“Can't it be both? Yes, I have news and I felt like buttering you up with your favorite foods.”</p>
<p>	“Are we eating first or do you want to just tell me?”</p>
<p>	“I would rather eat first. No point in it going to waste.”</p>
<p>	Cormac smiled at her and dug in. He let out a moan as he took his first bite. Hermione smiled back at him and picked at her food.</p>
<p>	“Oh, Hermione this tastes just like Moms. You did amazing.”</p>
<p>	Hermione beamed at his praise. </p>
<p>	Cormac took a few more bites and saw that Hermione wasn't eating her food, but more moving it around the plate. He looked up at her face and saw what he thought was nervousness. </p>
<p>	Hermione met his eyes and gave him a small smile, “Eat, Cormac, your food is going to get cold.”</p>
<p>	“Normally, I wouldn't fight with you, especially when it comes to Mom's lasagna, but I can see something is bothering you. So let's talk, please.”</p>
<p>	“Okay.  Please don't say anything until I am done though.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, but now you are scaring me. Are you okay, Hermione? What's going on?”</p>
<p>	Hermione took a deep breath, “I am sure Theo told you I have been sick most morning. And I know you feel awful about not being here while I have been run down.”</p>
<p>	“Hermione if I knew it was more serious I would have switched shifts!”</p>
<p>	“I know but Theo and I thought I was just worn out from working so much. Now stop talking.”</p>
<p>	Cormac smirked at her and tipped his head in a motion to continue.</p>
<p>	“This morning, Theo had had enough and took me to see his Healer. We didn't want to run into you until we knew what was going on. We didn't want to worry you if it was just exhaustion. Healer Burns did all sorts of tests to try and figure out what was happening. Theo and I were both shocked when we got the answer. Do you remember when you became head Healer for your unit? How we spent the night celebrating?”</p>
<p>	“Ya. We went out to that fancy restaurant Theo likes to spoil us with. When we came home we burned off all those calories.”</p>
<p>	Hermione blushed at the memory.</p>
<p>	“Yes, well it seems we forgot something rather important and my back up methods didn't work either.”</p>
<p>	“Are you telling me that you are pregnant? Seriously, Hermione. How could you?! We talked about this! We all agreed that there would be no babies for some time. People already shun you being in this relationship! People are going to think you are a slut! Whoring around for me and Theo.”</p>
<p>Hermione gasped at the words coming from Cormac's mouth. She had suspected he wouldn't be happy like Theo since he was the one who was anti-baby until they were more settled. But this was worse than even Theo had thought he would be. She was beginning to wish she had let Theo stay while she talked to Cormac. He was now pacing the kitchen, muttering all sorts of things to himself. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he was saying.</p>
<p>	“Cormac, calm down! Stop pacing! I am going to puke if you don't stop moving.”</p>
<p>	Cormac stopped pacing and walked over and stood in front of her.</p>
<p>	“Seriously, Hermione!! We swore we weren't ready for this!”</p>
<p>	“No! You swore you weren't,” Hermione said shoving her finger in his chest, “Theo and I wanted this. We were happy to wait for you to get there. You initiated the sex that night.”</p>
<p>	“That's rich, coming from you. I don't remember you telling me to stop! Or Theo when he joined us! I distinctly remember you begging us for more!” Cormac was shouting again, “You told us you were safe in case we ever forgot the charm! Did you lie or did you just hope to never get caught?”</p>
<p>	“That is ENOUGH, Cormac. I told you the truth. The healer told us that sometimes the pill just doesn't work and sometimes magic overrides it and that is what appeared to happen to us. You brought me my pill every afternoon before you went to work! You know I have been taking it.”</p>
<p>	Cormac rubbed his hand down his face and stared at Hermione. Realizing he had nothing more to stay to Hermione, he pointed to the stairs, “Get out of my face! Pack your stuff. I don't care what you do but I don't want to see your face again tonight.”</p>
<p>	Hermione reached in her pocket and pulled out a picture and set it on the table.</p>
<p>	Hermione wiped the fresh tears from her face and headed to the room the trio shared upstairs. When she reached their room she pulled out her mobile and called Theo.</p>
<p>	“Hermione, what's up? You never call me at work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“I need you to come home. Cormac is really mad.”</p>
<p>	She could hear Theo growl on the other end, “What did he say?”</p>
<p>	“He said people would call me a slut and saying I am whoring myself to you guys.”</p>
<p>	“I will be right there. Calm down. Healer Burns said the stress is bad for the baby.”</p>
<p>	Hermione sat on the bed and listened. When she heard Theo's pop of Apperation she quietly walked down the stairs and listened to the men fight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Back to the present......</p>
<p>	“Hermione I truly am sorry. I was shocked and I took it out in a completely unacceptable way.” Cormac picked up the picture off the table and looked at it.</p>
<p>	“That is our baby, Cormac. That tiny little speck in the middle. It will grow up in a place of love and acceptance. Will you be there to help us or not?” Theo asked him, “Because Hermione and I are more than capable of doing this without you.”</p>
<p>	Cormac looked up at the pair with tears in his eyes. He reached under the table and picked up a small bag and placed it on the table. </p>
<p>	“Open the bag, Hermione. There is a box for you and a box for Theo.” </p>
<p>	Hermione reached across the table and grabbed the small purple bag and reached inside. She pulled out a small black jewelry box and set it on the table. Next, she pulled out a small green jewelry box. </p>
<p>	“Black is for Theo and the green one is for you.”</p>
<p>	Hermione handed Theo his box and they both stared at them for a minute and then each other.</p>
<p>	“Should we open them?” Hermione whispered to Theo.</p>
<p>	“I think we should. He seems very upset.”</p>
<p>	Cormac got up and walked to the pair and got down on his knees, “I never expected to be doing this after a fight like this one. We always have small fights but this time I crossed a line. And for that, I am so sorry. If you will let me I will spend the next 150 years making it up to you both and showing our children how much I love you and them. I know we never talked about it, but after today I feel it a step we need to take.”</p>
<p>	Cormac reached up and turned Hermione to face him fully Cormac reached up and placed a hand on her stomach and grabbed Theo's free hand.</p>
<p>	“I really hope you say yes because I planned this for so long and I am so scared I have fucked it all up. Theodore, Hermione, will you both please marry me?”</p>
<p>	Hermione gasped and opened her box. Inside was a platinum band with a yellow square sapphire. </p>
<p>	Seeing Hermione's ring, Theo opened his box and pulled out his ring. He had a platinum band with black onyx around the middle.</p>
<p>	“You expect us to agree to marry you after what you said to Hermione tonight?”</p>
<p>	“I was planning on asking tonight. I truly am sorry for what I said. Everything I said is what I worry about happening when the world finds out she is pregnant. I never should have said the way I did. It was awful of me. Let me make it up to you both.”</p>
<p>	Theo and Hermione held their rings out to Cormac, “Well, I, for one am not putting my engagement ring on myself.”</p>
<p>	Cormac chuckled and took Hermione's ring from her first and placed it on her finger. Then he placed Theo's on his finger.</p>
<p>	Cormac stood up and held his hand out to Hermione. Theo grabbed the stereo remote and clicked a few buttons. Hermione's current favorite song came on. </p>
<p>	Hermione stepped into Cormac's arms and listened to him sing the song to her.</p>
<p>	“Crazy girl, you know I love you. I'm not letting you go. You know that right?”</p>
<p>	“I know. If you ever act like that again, I will hex your bollocks off and you will never have children. Is that understood?”</p>
<p>	Theo walked up and pulled Hermione and Cormac closer to him, “I will flat out beat you.”</p>
<p>	Cormac laughed, “I promise. I just lost my cool. Hermione I will never not want you to be around. I can't wait to meet our child.”</p>
<p>	Hermione laid her head on his chest and listened to Cormac's heartbeat while Theo took over singing.</p>
<p>	“Crazy girl, don't you that I love you. I wouldn't dream of going anywhere. Silly woman come here let me hold you. Have I told you lately, I love you like crazy, girl?”</p>
<p>Fin</p>
<p>Lyric belong to Eli Young Band “Crazy Girl”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>